The Reptilian Couple
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: 50 themes, 50 sentences, one pairing. Based on the LiveJournal community "1sentence", a 50 sentence challenge involving the relationship between a certain crocodile and chameleon. Vecpio.


**(AN: Well, here's something new from me. For those unaware of the LiveJournal community "1Sentence", this community let's you pick out fifty themes for a pairing, a sentence for each theme. And that's the basic premise of this fic, 50 sentences revolving around Vecpio. I won't lie, this was real fun to make.**

 **Now, for only two themes, there's two sentences instead of one. Blame me for that :P not like it's a big deal, just wanted to make mention of it.**

 **So, I guess enjoy 50 random themes involving Vecpio. But ooh, before I forget, the lovely cover image was made by Roxy1049 on dA.)**

* * *

 **#01 – Air**

From how the two were when they were together, it seemed like Vector would breathe in, and Espio would breathe out.

 **#02 – Apples**

Apples were something Espio loved to eat, so it was no surprise to see Vector feeding Espio a few apple slices on a sunny day at the park.

 **#03 – Beginning**

When their relationship first began, things were quite shy and quiet between Vector and Espio, as this was the two's first relationship.

 **#04 – Bugs**

When Charmy had complained of a spider, Vector and Espio were quick to come to his aid, Espio throwing a ninja star at it and Vector smashing it with his hand for extra measure.

 **#05 – Coffee**

Vector hated mornings until he got his coffee, so when Espio got him a java when they were out of coffee, he thanked him hard.

 **#06 – Dark**

Even into the long hours of the dark night, Vector and Espio continued their forbidden dance of love in bed.

 **#07 – Despair**

It was very, very rare to see Espio break down, but when he did, it pained Vector hard.

 **#08 – Doors**

Espio was similar to that of a door, having an inside and an out, with Vector being the only person to have opened Espio's door and see him where none of their friends had seen him.

 **#09 – Drink**

"A toast to us." Vector said as him and Espio clinked their glasses.

 **#10 – Duty**

Espio's main duty was to be by Vector's side and work as a detective, no matter the stakes.

 **#11 – Earth**

Espio always mentioned that he would love travelling to all places on Mobius, of course, with Vector and Charmy with him too.

 **#12 – End**

Before Sonic ran up to Eggman with the Chaos Emeralds in hand, it seemed like the end for everybody. Vector held Espio close, knowing that if he did die, he would die beside Espio.

 **#13 – Fall**

Before Vector could almost fall down the edge, Espio ran towards him and pulled him up with all his strength.

 **#14 – Fire**

Something about the way Vector could breathe fire mystified Espio, but it served as a reminder as to what he loved about him.

 **#15 – Flexible**

Vector loved how flexible Espio was, especially when the chameleon would kiss him upside down while hanging onto anything.

 **#16 – Flying**

When Charmy brought the three up into the air, it felt like Vector was flying, and it was only made better with Espio by his side.

 **#17 – Food**

Vector didn't care if it was a fancy restaurant, home cooked meals, or even fast food take out; as long as Espio was there, dinner was always good.

 **#18 – Foot**

Whenever Espio's stressed, all he needs is a foot massage from Vector, and he was good to go.

 **#19 – Grave**

Staring at the grave of his dead father, Espio laid his head on Vector's arm, letting the small amount of tears fall down his face.

 **#20 – Green**

Espio loved to turn the same shade of green as Vector anytime he and the crocodile were cuddling.

 **#21 – Head**

Vector, Espio, and Charmy laughed at each other's head size when they had decided to compare them on an extremely boring day.

 **#22 – Hollow**

Upon knocking the wooden material and realizing it was hollow, Vector asked "What is it?" while Espio showed and shared with him some old stuff from when he lived in his Dojo.

 **#23 – Honor**

Espio followed the code of his clan for as long as he remembered, but as for falling in love with Vector instead of a woman, Espio could let that rule slip by just this once.

 **#24 – Hope**

Vector and Espio put as much hope into each other, whether they were on cases, or saving the world from Eggman.

 **#25 – Light**

The way Vector's eyes shined in the day and Espio's eyes shined at night showed that perhaps, fate pulled these two together.

 **#26 – Lost**

When Espio had said he had lost a ninja star of his, Vector searched the entire house so he could please Espio.

 **#27 – Metal**

Vector's muscular back felt as hard as metal, and yet Espio loved to rub his hands across it.

 **#28 – New**

To them, their relationship was something new, but that didn't mean it was a bad thing.

 **#29 – Old**

As the days rolled by and Vector and Espio got older and older, they still continued to love each other.

 **#30 – Peace**

It was in those times of peace where Eggman wasn't attacking, and all was right with the world that Vector and Espio found themselves the happiest.

 **#31 – Poison**

Anytime Vector and Espio got in the somewhat rare argument, the words they threw at each other hurt like poison, and they knew to apologize once everything was over.

 **#32 – Pretty**

Due to his silent nature, most people wouldn't consider Espio pretty, but Vector thinks that trait is what makes him special.

 **#33 – Rain**

Vector and Espio held the umbrella together as they walked in the rain, chatting up a storm.

 **#34 – Regret**

Vector regretted waiting for so long to confess his feelings, but once he did, he felt more complete.

 **#35 – Roses**

It was no surprise to Vector as to who left the green rose on his desk.

 **#36 – Secret**

There were still many things that the two didn't know about each other, but each time they did, it felt like they learned something new about their lover.

 **#37 – Snakes**

The way Espio's eyes could slit like snakes when he's mad somewhat intimidated Vector, but also excited him at the same time.

 **#38 – Snow**

Even if they were cold-blooded, Vector and Espio still had a fun time playing in the snow along with Charmy.

 **#39 – Solid**

Lies didn't work on Espio, as he could see through anyone solid. So when he questioned Vector about the object he had hidden, the crocodile was forced to show his surprise; a box of mochi he got for Espio while at a corner store.

 **#40 – Spring**

Espio loved it when spring arrived, so when the flowers and trees started to bloom, he decided to go on a walk with Vector.

 **#41 – Stable**

Vector was surprised that Espio had gone through so much in his life, and remained stable, but he was soon reminded that the one he loved was strong.

 **#42 – Strange**

Most people would find it strange that someone as large as Vector would fall for someone as small as Espio, not to mention their species difference, but the two reptiles didn't mind their differences.

 **#43 – Summer**

When Sonic invited all of his friends to a pool party on a hot summer day, it was no surprise to see Vector and Espio playing in the water by themselves about an hour into the party.

 **#44 – Taboo**

On Mobius, homosexuality wasn't seen as taboo like in other societies, so Vector and Espio thank the heavens that they didn't get weird looks on the street.

 **#45 – Ugly**

When Vector heard a passerbyer call him ugly, he was slightly offended before Espio comforted him, telling him that he isn't ugly, and that they didn't understand his beauty.

 **#46 – War**

The constant attacks Eggman plots still continues, but even then, Vector and Espio promise to never leave each other's side.

 **#47 – Water**

Vector swam fast in the water as Espio hung onto his neck, laughing from having a good time.

 **#48 – Welcome**

When Vector returned home from a solo mission, it was Espio who immediately welcomed him home, followed by Charmy.

 **#49 – Winter**

During the cold winter days, Vector and Espio drank many cups of hot cocoa and spent many hours in front of the fireplace together.

 **#50 – Wood**

It was Vector who suggested to Espio that they carve "V + E" into the tree outside of the Chaotix Detective Agency.


End file.
